City of Glass
Overview The City of Glass is a city located to the far south of Cascadia Prime, and is the setting of Mirror's Edge: Exordium and Mirror's Edge Catalyst. Though located to the far south of Cascadia Prime, the coastal city of Glass is the exact opposite of the sleepy fishing town many Cascadians believe it to be. As one of two development hubs for Silvine Systems, Glass stands at the forefront of the digitized revolution sweeping through our nation. And as the third biggest city in Cascadia, Glass holds its own in terms of entertainment and shopping. The annual Ocean View Regatta attracts hundreds of thousands of visitors, and many end up sending in relocation requests to their HR departments after having enjoyed the vast beaches and refreshing coastal climate. And for the lucky few who get to visit Sky City there is really no going back. But the Regatta is not the only reason to come Glass. With its mix of peculiar SSSC influences, relaxed beach-resort attitude and highly educated and discerning citizenry, Glass remains an attractive location all year round. The night-life is vibrant, the restaurants specialize in exotic sea-food and the shopping is on par with what one can find in Cascadia Prime. Last but not least Glass stands as a model city for the ongoing reconstruction effort launched in FY36. CC Corp has been instrumental in refurbishing the entire city into the pristine pinnacle of reflective beauty which greets all citizens every morning. Once you've witnessed a sunrise splinter into a cascade of light in the Crystal Gardens District or seen the myriad of avant-garde buildings in “The Anchor” glitter like polished gems you’ll never quite be the same again. History The foundations of what we today know as Glass were laid centuries ago. For hundreds of years it remained a small seaside village, focused on fishing and boat building, but as the tech-reformation was ushered in, Glass began to attract small software developers looking for cheap living in a great location away from the overcrowded megacities of the day. The village grew into a town which then blossomed into a small city, but due to the many shortcomings of the governmental system back then crime soon ran rampant, and as the country moved on into the Years of Unrest and the Agglomerate Wars the population suffered badly. The lost years of OmniStat rule didn't help the situation. The city came to be known only as SE-31 in reference to its south-eastern location, all development ground to a halt and it wasn't until after the Kruger Uprising that the region began to grow again, with the promise of free enterprise attracting a slew of ambitious citizens looking for a fresh start. And as our proud Nation of Cascadia was formed in FY00 Glass was one of the many cities renamed in honor of the great times ahead. But it wouldn't be until after the pivotal terror event of FY34 that the city truly began to live up to its new name. The Conglomerate Board decided to do its utmost to eradicate and heal the terrible trauma of those chaotic weeks, and CC Corp was given the full mandate to refurbish and reconstruct the city in order to turn it into a true paragon of our nation. The Chairman of those days, Horton Bryson, proudly declared that Glass would be made into “The Gem of the South” – and according to popular legend the ambitious reconstruction plans were met with a standing ovation by the Board. Today we can see that Horton Bryson’s prediction was completely accurate, and if you ask any resident of Glass they will proudly declare that there is no other city as beautiful within Cascadia, or even the world. Businesses *Allcom *Callaghan *Cascadia Logistics *Everdyne *Kruger Security *Pirandello *Silvine Systems Districts *Anthom *Anchor *Downtown *Rezoning *The View Buildings *Elysium Building Trivia *Cascadia is a bioregion and proposed country located within the western region of North America. *The country would consist of Washington, Oregon, portions of other U.S. states, and British Columbia, Canada. At its maximum extent, Cascadia would extend from coastal Southeast Alaska in the north, extending into Northern California in the south, and inland to include parts of Idaho, Western Montana, Wyoming, and Yukon. More conservative borders proposed, is the land west of the eastern side of the Cascade Range, and the western side of British Columbia. Gallery Mirrors-edge-downtown.jpg| Mirrors-edge-vista.jpg| External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/a-visitors-introduction-to-the-city-of-glass Category:Location